A Simple Moment's Embrace
by Devi77
Summary: Here's my first Big O story that I've published that features Roger and Dorothy in an awkward, but steamy moment.  They even make love together.


**A Simple Moment's Embrace**

**A _Big O_ Story**

(DISCLAIMER: I do not own Big O because it belongs to Cartoon Network and Bandai. Rated M for strong sexual content and steamy sex scenes)

"If neither of us had Memories and we met; so, then would you and I fall in love as well?"

It was the question that burned in my mind as I was sleeping in my bed. During the aftermath of Rosewater's attempt of crafting the world in his own image, everything was the same so far. Somehow, something bugged me as I was starting to realize that I was in love with Dorothy the whole time as I tossed and turned in my bed. Sometimes, I get scared when it came to getting too close to a woman as I was considered to be none other than a virgin. Maybe I was made to fall in love with the android with red hair as I was feeling very strange inside. What was happening to me? Why do I dream of that red-haired android who has that same dour look on her face? Maybe I was feeling on edge lately or was it something else? I was simply a negotiator who was facing a choice as I got up from my bed and walked towards the window.

I looked at the outside as rain was pouring all over the city. The rain..., it reminded me of something that made me feel vulnerable. Just as I was about to return to my bed, I heard the door open when I saw Dorothy come into my room. She was dressed in a sleek black nightgown that had red lace on the front and bottom. She looked stunning as she was walking towards me. I was looking at her, studying her, and felt a need for her as my heartbeat quickened with a huge rush of excitement. Dorothy was still in my mind's eye as she laid down next to me. There was also a deep sense of fear that was holding me back as I even felt a deep sense of desire that I never felt before. It was this desire that begin to even hit me directly into my loins.

"You couldn't sleep, could you?" I said.

"It seemed that you answered my question," said Dorothy as she was inching next to me.

"Yes I did. By the way, I was realizing to myself that I loved you more than anything."

"Roger..., you're feeling something that humans call sensual desire, aren't you?"

"That's preposterous! I could _never_ feel something that is typical to-"

I felt Dorothy's slender hand touch my warm body as I felt myself being engulfed by the very heat of my well-being. I felt my shirt become unbuttoned as it revealed the well-chiseled chest. She was feeling at me, studying at me, and was ready to quench my unusual desire as I remained still. My body began to feel this new sensation as I was touching Dorothy's slender hand. She was still a machine as she was getting useful to the bulk of my warm body. She felt everything: my heartbeat, my breathing, and even the urge that was making me feel uneasy as I even felt her hand attempting to reach what was underneath my pajamas.

"What are you doing?" I asked in a shaky voice.

"I already know what you have underneath those pajamas of yours, Roger," answered Dorothy.

"And _I _already know what you have beneath that nightgown of yours."

"Have you ever merged before, Roger?"

"Merged?... What kind of a referrence is that?"

"The act of merging consists when a man and a woman make love to each other. This action, which is a term that humans call lovemaking, is when the man also inserts his tubal flesh inside of the woman's body."

"'Tubal flesh?' Is _that _what you've been calling the male genitalia?"

"Technically, your body has been acting kind of strange lately. Every time you tend to look at me, you start to shake when you experience the human emotion, desire. Even your heartbeat quickens beneath your chest when you feel those emotions."

"Maybe it's time that I had to shed off my virginal coil and bask in the very heat of desire that was made for me. By the way, I've _already _answered your question that you told me a long time ago. My answer was that I love you more than anything."

The answer that Dorothy wanted to hear had came from my lips so far as we both heard the pouring rain tapping at the window and ground outside. The rain..., it was something that reminded me of the fact that I had many choices when I either wanted to bring an umbrella or not. Anyway, I chose not to bring one when it came to making my own choices and decisions as I even felt this unnerving strange urge all the way down to my loins. It was making me feel uneasy as I was ready to bring my love for Dorothy to the next level. I was going to make love to her..., it's as easy as that. In her robotic brain, she knew very little about how humans behave in such a peculiar manner, but she was eager to bring me forward to something more. She wanted me to take her with such sensual passion, for my own feelings were starting to take over with such a sexual prowess.

I briefly got out of bed as I began to take off my clothes and reveal the sheer nakedness that Dorothy was staring at all this time. I was beautiful as I was as good looking in the moonlight. Climbing back into bed, I began to touch Dorothy's slender frame as she was more than just a calculating machine. She was none other than... my Dorothy... I began to feel a sense of arousal as I began to kiss her on the lips. She was more than just a simple android as I was touching her all over. Although most machines have no emotions, but the great emotion of sensual desire was starting to overwhelm my robotic friend with such a wonderful ecstasy. It wasn't long until I even realized that she wasn't wearing any underwear beneath that lacy nightnown of hers as I started to become entwined when I was on top of her. What was I doing? What was taking over me and why was I becoming more alert in my moment of arousal? The very primal thing beneath my legs was starting to harden up as I was seizing this ongoing desire.

"I'm not afraid now," I said.

"You're almost ready to merge with me, aren't you?" said Dorothy.

"You're very well-built, Dorothy."

"And you're very biologically advanced, Roger."

My whole body was ready to go forward as I began to spread Dorothy's legs open. Her body was well-made underneath as I began to enter in deep inside. It was like nothing that neither one of us had ever experienced before as I even buried my face beneath her chest. She was still a machine, but she was starting to feel the human sensation of climax. We were fused with each other as we felt each other in the very heat of sexual desire. We were both entwined with one another as we were reaching the very end of our graceful interlude. The very well-being of ourselves began to take a drastic turn as we continued to stay close to each other.

It was somethiing that we've never experienced before as we continued to become intertwined with each other. Our bodies were different in this awkward encounter: I was human with flesh and blood while Dorothy is a well-built machine. I had internal human organs while she had mechanical parts as we would later discuss the inner-workings of the stuff underneath. It wasn't long until we began to get tired as the moment of sexual desire took a toll on us. Somehow, I even felt the urge to release as my body was well satisfied. The main question that Dorothy told me long ago had gotten its wish as I was ready to pull out of her. Unfortunately, Dorothy had her arms around my waist as she wasn't ready to let go yet. Maybe she wanted me to remain inside for a moment longer or maybe it had to be something more than just sensual desire. She wanted me to remain in the very moment that us in such and intimate manner as I was stroking her red hair.

"It's quite strange that I've been more than likely to give you more pleasure," I said.

"Your body..., it's _very_ advanced compared to my mechanical one," said Dorothy.

"What are you talking about? It's _you _who is more advanced than _me_."

"Not true; you've managed to have more energy than you think."

"I may have some energy within me, but I believe that this is considered to be my first time... or maybe it may have been long ago when I thought I was-"

"Roger..., I have felt you being immersed in such pleasure, but we are both different, you and I."

"I know... Sometimes, it makes me wonder about our awkward encounter, but I have my own question for _you_."

"What do you want to ask me?"

"Why am I so biologically advanced all of a sudden?"

"Because your body can perform very well."

"Is _that _it, R. Dorothy Wayneright?"

Yes, she answered my own question as I pulled out of her and began to fall asleep. Even _she _fell asleep as I was holding her in my arms. Nobody can expect such a romance between the two of us, but even _that _can be more than a memory. Oh, I always loved Dorothy as she was a full part of me, especially when I was being called a louse in certain times. I keep saying this again: no matter how I deny my true feelings for Dorothy, I would certainly stand out in saying that I'll always love her regardless. She was, after all,... my Dorothy.

**The End**


End file.
